


#30 Pure

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of becoming possessed by an evil king, Ash confides in May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#30 Pure

It had been a very eventful day. Indeed, it wasn't every day Ash found himself getting possessed by evil spirits and really he only had himself to blame for what had happened. He should have known better than to go picking up that strange object.

Now that the incident was over, everyone had set up camp in a clearing and eaten dinner. The sun had set quite a while agp and they would be going to sleep in a little while.

May walked over to sit next to Ash, who was sitting with a thoughtful expression on his face and his chin resting in his hands. "Hey, Ash. What are you thinking about?"

Ash quietly sighed. "Well, that stuff that happened today... it kinda bothers me. I mean, I'm a good person... I've never done any wrong things. And yet an evil spirit was able to take me over so easily."

"Huh?" May tilted her head, considering what he had just said. Ash was right, he was a pure and innocent person after all. He'd never do any of the things the King of Pokélantis had done. It just wasn't him.

"So, why? How come he could control me so easily?" Ash asked.

"Well, you remember what Brandon said. It was your arrogance that drew him to you," May said. "It didn't have anything to do with you being a good or bad person. Besides, you did break the control once and you managed to reach Pikachu and get him to help you."

"But if it hadn't been for everyone's help, I might still be possessed right now," Ash said ruefully. "That's kind of scary. I just think I should have put up a better fight. Shouldn't the goodness in me have won out in the end?"

"I don't know. It's not every day people get possessed by spirits after all," May said. "Anyway, there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with you. You're one of the nicest, sweetest and most honorable people I know and that's the truth, so don't let it get you down, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, May." Ash smiled at her.


End file.
